Yours
by leweiss
Summary: How can a love between an immortal succubus and a mortal human survive? It was a love story that the Fae world would remember as it was passionate, enduring, and beautiful.. (Doccubus One-Shot)


**YOURS**

Lauren held her Bo and slowly caressed her beautiful face

again and again, careful not to wake up her succubus.

As she laid a soft kiss on Bo's forehead, she whispered:

"I can't believe I found someone like you;

That someone like you even exists.

As long as I'm breathing, I am yours."

.

.

Time passed by. Wrinkles on Lauren's face became obvious.

Bo came home in dirty clothes after another Fae-ly mission.

Most of the time, she would come home pretty late and sometimes not at all.

Sometimes Lauren would say "Glad to see you finally. Who are you again?" in a sarcastic tone.

The succubus would woo her and Lauren would give in.

.

.

After a passionate night, when her sweet succubus was sleeping,

Lauren held her Bo and slowly caressed her beautiful face

again and again, careful not to wake up her succubus.

As she laid a soft kiss on Bo's forehead, she whispered:

"I can't believe I found someone like you;

That someone like you even exists.

As long as I'm breathing, I'm yours."

.

.

Time passed by. Lauren's strands of white hair became noticeable.

Bo suffered from multiple stab wounds and the wolf had to heal her

in a way most lovers in a monogamous relationship would hate.

At times like that, Lauren—a doctor— would feel so useless and helpless.

The succubus would woo her and restore her confidence.

.

.

They went in their room with all beautiful curves exposed.

They held each other as they talked about a lot of things until they fall asleep.

Lauren woke up and held her Bo tightly and slowly caressed her beautiful face

again and again, careful not to wake up her succubus.

As she laid a soft kiss on Bo's forehead, she whispered:

"I can't believe I found someone like you;

That someone like you even exists.

As long as I'm breathing, I'm yours."

.

.

Time passed by. Lauren's hair was all white and her beauty seemed diminished.

Bo just came home from hunting in her usual turf.

Bo never brought her 'food' to their house as respect for her lover.

Lauren had long accepted the facts—the succubus' nature and need of coital satisfaction—

before deciding to move in with her.

Still, sometimes she wished that she could keep up with her.

.

.

Bo would wash off all traces and scent of her 'food' from her body and snuggle into bed with Lauren.

They enjoyed each other's warmth and gaze until they fall asleep.

Lauren woke up and held her Bo tightly and slowly caressed her unaging face

again and again, careful not to wake up her succubus.

As she laid a soft kiss on Bo's forehead, she whispered:

"I can't believe I found someone like you;

That someone like you even exists.

As long as I'm breathing, I'm yours."

.

.

Time passed by. Lauren was lying in her bed too weak to move.

Bo set the world as the priority as Lauren requested.

It was time to save the world again and Lauren's life was at its last moment.

The succubus saved the world once more. The warrior queen was wounded

but it didn't matter. She had to come home to her lover.

.

.

Bo entered their room finding Lauren peacefully sleeping.

She smiled and joined her under the warm covers.

As her blood slowly sipped into the sheets of the bed,

the succubus held her human tightly and caressed her face

again and again, careful not to stain her with her blood.

As she laid a soft kiss on Lauren's forehead, she whispered:

"I can't believe I found someone like you;

That someone like you even exists.

I was and will always be yours."

They breathed for the last time in unison.

.

.

Time passed by. The Fae World mourned the death of their queen and her healer.

The unaligned succubus and the human healer's love story—

passionate, enduring, and beautiful—

will be remembered forever.

**~end of Yours~**

A/n This is a one-shot...

Where is my box of kleenex... ? Honestly, I've been crying.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
